Surprise!
by SooAnimated143
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha had never been too keen on surprises, but with a certain blonde, he was going to have to get used to them. NaruSasu. Beta was UzumakiFlame


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. T.T**

 **Hey everyone! It definitely has been years since I posted anything. I appreciate all of the comments on my story** _17 And Lovin' It!_ **and** _Good Outcomes_ **even though I took them down...I will put them back up after I finish my revision. Also, the lemon in** _17 And Lovin' It!_ **was gonna be awhile, so I decided to make a short one chappy story with a lemon in it! YAY! Now this one is going to be another NaruSasu. But PM me if you want me to write a SasuNaru or NaruSasu whenever and I'll do my best to get it done. Soo enjoy!**

 **Warning.. Lemon, Language, dirty talk, and a REALLY uke sasuke ;D**

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **Surprise!**

...

Multiple flashes and clicks traveled throughout the photography studio. Praises and demands thrown at the model that was gracefully posing for the high quality cameras.

Sasuke Uchiha: One of the most successful male models in the world. His beautiful, porcelain, pristine face could be found on almost every magazine cover that pertained to people, gossip, or cosmetics. Every photographer the Uchiha worked with claimed his physique was the best to photograph. Contrary to most men, his body was more curvy in places a woman would be jealous of. Providing a new, refreshing look to the industry.

"That's it!"

"Pose for me, Perfect!"

"Tilt your head a little to the left... excellent!"

"Beautiful!"

"Part your lips a smidge, yes!"

"Work it!"

Three photographers. Sasuke had no idea why his job required so many. His manager, Kakashi Hatake, once stated something along the lines of "all points of beauty". Basically, he meant that the raven could make the most beautiful and rare pose, and it would be a shame if it were only captured from one dimension.

Sasuke just chalked it up to some bullshit excuse, created so his perverted manager could fool around with those annoying shutterbugs.

The studio was currently on 'The Car Wash: Welcome To the 60s' theme. There was a sleek, candy apple red 1960s muscle car in the middle of the set, and Sasuke on the right side. His attire consisted of high waisted denim shorts ending at his upper thigh. A white, soaked tank top on his torso, with no footwear. On the model's head was a red bandana with white polkadots, tied into a knot at the top of his head; albeit a tad off to the side. This allowed the raven's bangs to frame his face perfectly and the rest of his hair to be hidden in the bandana.

The photographers were taking shots of the raven in seductive poses while washing the car with a big and thick yellow sponge, a black bucket with suds bubbling out the top directly under his occupied hand.

"Ok! That's enough snaps for today!" the head photographer yelled, signaling everyone to clear the set. Sasuke dropped the sponge with a huff, glad that the shoot was over. The tank was growing irritable on his skin.

Sasuke strolled over to Kakashi, who was sitting down enjoying one of his porn novels. "Good job today, Sasuke. I swear you get better and better each day." Kakashi praised, but didn't even make the effort to look up from his book.

"Shove it where it hurts, Hatake... what's next week's theme?" the raven asked while grabbing his cell phone on the stool by Kakashi and checked the time. _7:53? Damn, the shoot was supposed to end at six thirty. Naruto is probably home already._

"Hmm, well, the photographers and I decided on a scene where you're cooking in the kitchen and it gets 'messy' all over your designer apron." The silver haired man looked up and wriggled his brows.

A nod of approval, "Hn. I have to go, see you tomorrow." Sasuke rushed to his dressing room in hopes of changing quickly.

Kakashi shook his head, and continued reading his book. He didn't need to ask. He held a fairly accurate assumption of what was causing Sasuke to rush home.

...

A tall, golden-haired, azure eyed man walked out of a nine story building, with a woman and her clipboard in tow. They soon arrived at his orange Bugatti Veyron, whom patiently waited for it's owner in the parking garage, rested on the "CEO" parking space.

"Alright, here are the updated blueprints for the construction of another Namikaze LLP, and the reports of how well the old one is doing." the pink haired woman briefed, handing him the documents she mentioned.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, and for the last time, call me Naruto." Naruto grinned, putting the documents in the passenger seat.

"Ok, but I'm just saying it sounds less professional… Oh! And tell Sasuke I said hello."

"Sure thing." After saying their goodbyes, Naruto got into his car, started the ignition, and drove out of the parking lot. He began surfing his contacts on his phone for a certain someone.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed, speeding down the freeway to get home before his boyfriend.

Naruto Uzumaki, a multimillionaire who owns one of the largest law firms in the United States. The company's former owner and founder being Minato, Naruto's father.

Sasuke and the blonde have been in a relationship for over three years, knowing each other since their freshmen year of college. Sasuke was taking his modeling course, and Naruto was studying law. They despised one another then, despite the fact they were roommates. Ironically, they hooked up during a fraternity party their junior year, due to their intoxicated states.

The model, to this day had trouble remembering how he even accepted a sip of alcohol. Then again, college was one unpredictable son of a bitch.

They woke up the next morning in some random bed, nude, and Sasuke sprawled on top of the blonde. Sasuke remembered the previous night more vividly than Naruto, not nearly as drunk as the latter, and if he could recall correctly...

Naruto was a _God_.

Sasuke reminisced in how they went for four rounds straight, all in different positions and surfaces. He even recalled blacking out.

Best. Fuck. Ever.

And it was, until Naruto decided he needed assistance with his morning wood, and then accompanied Sasuke in the shower. That soon became the "Best. Fuck. Ever." Especially since the blonde was sober the second time.

After a few months, Naruto asked him out on an actual date. His proposal, somehow, expressed that their "Friends with Benefits" and "Romping On Every Available Surface" relationship was highly insatiable for him.

Of course, the raven agreed. The sex _was_ amazing, after all.

"Hey, idiot." Sasuke answered his phone, which was connected to the Bluetooth in his car.

"What a nice way to greet someone." Naruto's voice boomed through the vehicle's speakers.

"Mhm. Are you still at work dobe?" _Say yes, say yes, say yes..._

"Sorta, I just pulled out the parking lot." _Shit!_

"Hn. I'm on the freeway, the studio kept me way too long."

" 'Cause that's just how gorgeous you are, babe. They can't get enough of your beauty."

"Thank you, but the 'Photo Critic' is in town and coming to visit our studio. So they need a lot of pictures."

Naruto chuckled. "S'uke I'm sure it's not called a 'Photo Critic'. Learn the official term." he demanded lightly.

"I will when you will."

"Sorry baby, but that's not my field of work."

Sasuke smiled, "Whatever. If I knew back in college all it took to own a company was to boss people around, then I would've enrolled in your course instead."

"It takes a hella lot more than that... My job is about as stressful as being the fuckin' President of the United States sometimes..."

"Only because you make it that way."

"Yeah, I guess...Aw shit! Hold on S'uke. The cops are behind me, I gotta put down my phone."

"Dobe! Use your headset!" Sasuke scolded, not wanting his boyfriend to come home with another ticket.

"That shit irritates my ear!" Naruto replied, his voice sounding a bit distant.

The raven sighed in frustration, "Naruto, how can you own a LAW firm, and disobey the law?"

"Easy. Do what I'm doing now." Sasuke was positive he could hear the grin on his lover's face. "Besides, what they don't know won't hurt 'em. It's only minor things I ignore, anyway."

"You're hopeless." Sasuke shook his head. His dobe made the most dumb, yet sensible reasonings. The raven looked ahead and saw a large, tall building coming into view. "I'll talk to you later tonight, Naruto. I'm almost home."

"Okay, love you." Naruto said, his voice still distant.

"I Love you, too. And you better not come home with a ticket!"

"Bye, Sasuke."

The raven huffed, hanging up the phone. He then pulled into the parking lot of their condominium, and exited the car.

He entered the tall building, crossing the lobby to go to his destination; the elevator. Trying not to appear anxious, he pressed the 'up' arrow. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, the Uchiha watched the meter above the steel doors slowly decline.

Once Sasuke heard the chime of the elevator doors opening, it took all his power not to bum-rush through the sea of people coming out the elevator all too slowly for his liking. As soon as the last person crossed the threshold of the elevator, the raven shuffled in and jabbed the button that held the number 22 out of the twenty one other options to press.

The elevator music didn't help to soothe his nerves, but did the opposite. The piano chords played in a eerie tone that sent a feeling of foreboding crawling up the raven's spine. For some reason unknown, the closer the elevator got to the top floor, the more Sasuke was dreading entering his apartment.

The double doors opened on the designated story, revealing a fancy vestibule with his penthouse door at the other end. Sasuke ran towards it, barely dodging the maid just coming out of their penthouse. He barely gave an apology as he proceeded into his home. _Ok Uchiha, it arrived while you were working, so where is...shit!_ Sasuke cursed and ran back out the front door to catch the maid and question where she put what he was searching for.

And the world better hide if that bitch even _dared_ to open that thing.

He caught sight of her retreating back, just in time to see her step into the elevator. "Wait!"

The woman turned her head and squeaked in shock seeing the usually stoic boyfriend of her employer run frantically towards her. Ignoring the elevator completely, she turned to the pale boy and said, "What the hell do you want now? My shift is over."

Catching his breath, Sasuke glared for her disrespectful response. "You should watch your tone when... talking to me... before... I fire you."

"The one who hired me is the only one that can fire me. Which, last I checked wasn't you, but that hunky man candy who is, sadly, your boyfriend." The woman put her hands on her hips, which were well formed. In truth, she was a very attractive woman. She had the standard hourglass figure most men desire, and long, flowing, chestnut brown hair with black dyed tips.

She was also amazing at her profession of housekeeping, being a few years older than both penthouse occupants. However, with those great qualities comes her unyielding lust for a certain blonde millionaire.

And trust that she was _definitely_ unyielding because Sasuke had tried many ways to convey the message that Naruto was OFF LIMITS. Thousands of times.

He told Naruto not to hire her when he first saw her.

"I don't give two fucks what you checked, but know that I can tell MY lover to fire you anytime I want. Therefore, get your hands off your hips like you run shit, and tell me where you put the package left on my doorstep." His patience was constantly on a tightrope with this woman. Sasuke waited for the maid's response, crossing his arms and leaning his weight on a foot, naturally jutting his hip out.

She did not remove her hands from where they were. "Ugh, I would have opened it if I knew it was for you, but then again that's a felony. I should have known, it didn't even have Naruto's name on the sheet... Whatever, it's in the bedroom closet." She then pressed the button of the elevator to go down, not in the mood to play games with the model at the moment.

The maid stepped in the elevator and turned to face Sasuke. Then right before the doors closed she grew the nerve to wink and say "Tell hunky I said goodnight".

Sasuke stared at the steel doors in disbelief. _She did not just...And the bedroom closet? Why the hell would she put it there of all places? Nosey bitch._

Leaving the issue of the incompetent housekeeper for another day, Sasuke reentered the penthouse in search of his mailed package.

Passing the living room, kitchen, and Naruto's office, he entered the master bedroom(1). Moving towards their walk-in closet, Sasuke saw the package clear as day in the threshold of the closet door. He scanned for any possible tampering of the brown box and developed a bittersweet feeling when he found nothing. So the maid won't get fired this time... damn.

The raven picked up the box and carried it to the bed. After he sat the box down he began looking for something sharp to cut the tape with. In the left nightstand was a pen, which would suffice. Then, the familiar jiggling of a doorknob reached his ears, which was the last sound Sasuke wanted to hear at the moment.

 _Shit shit shit!_ The pale man cursed, picking up the box and hall-assing to the closet. Once there, another problem arose— where the hell was he going to put it? Sure, the closet was huge, but most of the space was occupied by clothes, and the package was a large box. It was also too heavy to climb the ladder and hold it, so the top shelves were eliminated. As well as the drawers at the bottom, being too small.

"Honey, I'm home!" Naruto joked, setting his keys on the table by the door, and his blazer and tie over the couch. "Ticket free!"

"Fucking Hell!" Sasuke hissed, hearing his boyfriend's footsteps creep closer and closer. Under complete panic, Sasuke buried the box behind the blonde's hung up suits, since they were the longest articles of clothing.

"Whatcha doin' baby?"

Sasuke nearly jumped ten feet in the air due to the unexpected voice whispered in his ear. He chastised the blonde, with a hand over his own racing heart. "Dammit dobe! Don't do that!"

"You didn't know I was home?"

"I did, but you caught me off guard being so fucking close!"

"I didn't mean to scare you... but I know a way I can make it up to you, in the shower." Naruto cheekily grinned while grabbing Sasuke's hips and pulling the body flush against his. The Uchiha figured Naruto mentioned that to him since he was still wearing his day clothes.

Sasuke gently put his hands on his lover's chest, trying to resist the hard and toned body twice his size. "As intriguing as that sounds, from my better judgment, I'll pass." He then leaned on his tip-toes to give the blonde a peck on the lips as a form of apology.

Naruto sighed while pushing his hands in his pockets, feigning disappointment. "Alright, fine. You can shower first."

"No, you're not pulling that trick on me again. I get in the shower, then your ass pops up in there with me with that lame excuse of 'preserving water'," Sasuke pointed to the blonde, then in the direction of the bathroom, indicating that he'd go to the suggested room. "Goodbye."

"Don't be so mean, babe. We haven't had sex for _hours_! It's not right to deny a man his needs." Naruto complained, but reluctantly made his way to the bathroom after his lover waved him off. Sasuke then sent a critical eye to where he put the box, checking for any peeks of the package not obscured from view. He deemed his hiding place sufficient and grabbed himself pajamas, headed to the guest bathroom upstairs. It would be easier getting his shower done while Naruto was taking his, other than wait until after the man's done.

...

After finishing his shower and feeling satisfyingly refreshed, Sasuke made his way back downstairs and to the kitchen. He spotted some ramen in the cabinets, then stood there for a minute, contemplating whether he should make it for a quick dinner.

Choosing to be nice, Sasuke put three packets of the dry noodles in a red pot of boiling water on the stove; one for himself and two for his dobe. While waiting he sat on the all white kitchen island; close in proximity to the stove so he could watch the food.

Sasuke had never been comfortable engaging in other things while he's cooking. He'd much rather focus on the activity that needs the most attention, and cooking tops the cake. Always.

Except whenever Naruto wanted to have sex in the kitchen, then that topped the cake no matter how adamantly Sasuke would object.

The excessive amount of bubbles in the pot notified the model that the noodles were done. Grabbing a top for the pot and putting on blue and purple plaid oven mitts, he took the pot over to the sink. He then began draining most of the water out from the tiny slit he made with the lid and the pot's edge. They really should invest in a strainer.

Afterwards, Sasuke set the red dish in the sink and walked to the cabinets to get two bowls, one of them bigger than the other. He brought those bowls over to the pot and scooped the desired amount into each dish. The raven ran water in the empty pot and squeezed a little soap in too, leaving the pot in the sink afterward.

Against his better judgment, he grabbed forks to use, reasoning with himself that chopsticks were unnecessary. He didn't see the need to continuously practice his Japanese heritage, even if his mother would say otherwise.

Balancing the bowls in each hand, Sasuke made his way to the bedroom.

Once in, he set the round dishes on the mini coffee table by the room entrance. Then he turned to look at his boyfriend by the bed, "Hey dobe, I made ra-" but what he saw made the Uchiha freeze every mobile thing in his being.

Naruto found the box.

With a slight frown, Naruto was scanning the information sheet that most packages come with. Meanwhile the box was resting on the edge of the bed, a tan elbow supporting a leaning body on top of it. "... What's this Sasuke?" The tall man finally looked up, eyeing said person. "I found it behind my suits, I was gonna take your advice and choose what to wear for the next day ahead of time."

Sasuke wanted to die. "It- it's nothing important... Just some... clothes I had ordered online." The blonde's ears seemed to perk up at that. The Uchiha normally wouldn't buy anything he hadn't seen in person, or tried clothed on himself.

"So what did you get?" He started to tear the tape off the box, until a blur of paleness obstructed it.

"You can't see it! I... I won't allow you. It's private." The paranoia was seeping through his voice, but at the moment Sasuke didn't realize.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto put one hand in his sweatpant pocket and used the other to point at the heap of cardboard on top of the bed. "Sasuke, what the hell is in there?"

Sasuke could sense the other male's suspicion levels rising, and when dealing with the Uzumaki, that was not a good sign. Biting his lip, the raven mumbled a reply, gripping onto the package. Not understanding a word, Naruto gave a sound that meant for Sasuke to repeat himself. "I _said_ , what's in this package was supposed to be a surprise... For you."

"Well, now I know about it, so it's too late for that. Just let me see what you bought." Grudgingly, the older male complied and slid over to the right. With the given access, Naruto continued ripping the tape from where he left off. He opened the cardboard panels that shielded the content in the box. The blonde made a face of pure confusion.

What Naruto first saw was several different colored folded tees; black, burgundy, navy blue, and more colors found in dark color palettes. He lifted the black one up to examine it, and seen the animal print pattern made from sheer and opaque fabric. The shirt was also abnormally long, reaching around mid thigh length. For Sasuke's frame, anyway.

Taking out top after top, the blonde discovered that all of the shirts Sasuke ordered were made the same way. Only the print that was created by the sheer and non transparent fabric varied occasionally. Naruto set the current tee he was examining in the pile with the previous few on the bed.

Sneaking a glance at his boyfriend, he wasn't surprised to see him biting the tip of his index finger. That was a nervous habit the raven formed long ago as an attempt to deter his real emotions. Looking past the other, the blonde saw two bowls of ramen placed on the coffee table. He then turned his vision to the mound of shirts on the bed.

Sasuke could see, clear as day, the indecisiveness in his dobe's blue irises. He hoped Naruto chose to deal with the situation later and eat the salty broth sat on the table. However, the blonde reverted his attention to the box and began pulling out the remaining shirts.

Sasuke really wanted to cry.

It wasn't the fact that Naruto ruined the surprise, but more on what all the raven had ordered. The excessively long tees were not what made Sasuke anxious either...

And the look of utter shock on Naruto's face was what gave the model the knowledge that the blonde had seen exactly what he didn't want him to.

...

"Come on out, S'uke!" Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the bathroom, shirtless. In their penthouse, the master bath and bed aren't exactly separated by a door. Instead, mirror panels that can be maneuvered to fold compactly or extend wall to wall were utilized.

"Kiss my ass!" Sasuke shouted through the temporary wall. He tried not to pay the man on the other side any mind. Facing the mirror above the two sinks, he ruffled his hair a smidge to get a more bedhead appearance. The raven scanned his charcoal eyes over his attire. Those eyes narrowed the lower they looked.

Like hell he was leaving this bathroom.

"I can get to that if you come out the bathroom! My dick is hard!"

"Shut up!" _Okay, Sasuke, all you have to do is go out there. Throughout your sex life there must have been some more embarrassing ideas than this... Right?_

"Hurry up Sasuke! I wanna see that pretty ass!" Laughter reached the bathroom. Naruto was having a fucking field day.

Inhaling deeply, Sasuke covered his face with his hands. _I can **not** believe I am about to do this..._ Taking a final look in the mirror, the male straightened his posture and gave himself a reassuring once over. After turning to examine his backside, the raven slowly slid the wall of mirrors until an opening was created large enough for him pass through.

Out emerged Sasuke Uchiha.

A professional model with an exceptional salary, and a well known feature on multiple big time magazines. The raven's last name holding power within itself, as well as being Uzumaki Naruto's partner. This man had more confidence in his pinky finger than a drag queen could withhold entirely.

But tonight, none of the fame, fortune, or skyrocketing self esteem was important.

Because Sasuke Uchiha was wearing heels.

Not just any heels; full on, six inch, red bottom pumps. They were black, closed toed, as well as rounded. Impressively, being somewhat sky high heels, Sasuke walked easily in them. The other dozens of pumps he ordered each matched with a shirt of the same color, not all being red bottoms.

The sheer portion of the black tee Sasuke was wearing revealed the tiny black boyshorts he had underneath. Those boyshorts barely covered the Uchiha's backside, the gluteal folds of his bubble cheeks peeking just under the hem of his shorts.

Not like Naruto was complaining.

A flush appeared on the model's face as he saw the blonde grin as he approached the bed. He watched Naruto's eyes scan over his lower body region, and felt self conscious. Sasuke surely wasn't the skinniest thing walking, but naturally he could give two fucks about his curves or someone's opinion. Only with Naruto did insecurities arise about certain areas of his body, such as his thighs, and his lack of muscle.

The Uchiha knew as much is anyone that Naruto's amount of pride and confidence surpassed a male lion's ten fold. Which did become intimidating at times.

"Damn, you look fucking edible..." Naruto growled, running his large hands over Sasuke's legs when the model finally reached him. Beefy hands then pulled the limbs down to straddle a tan waist, pale arms wrapping around strong shoulders.

At other times, the Uzumaki's monstrous pride was the main thing about the millionaire that turned Sasuke on the most.

They kissed. A dirty, open mouthed kiss. The feel of gruff hands massaging Sasuke's thighs made him wrap his arms tighter, and suck strongly on the tongue invading his mouth. Naruto lifted a hand to play with a perk nipple through black fabric. Rolling his thumb over the nub dragged a moan out of the owner, so he tweaked it to attain another response.

"Mmh..." The raven broke the kiss, and began to gyrate his hips over his lover's crotch. Gripping shoulders, he moved harder, his breathing irregular now. Naruto abruptly stood, forcing Sasuke to grip slim hips with his legs in order not to fall on the ground.

Turning them both around, the blonde, none too gently dumped the older boy on the mattress, earning a glare. He shrugged and bent at the waist to tower over the Uchiha. "Don't give me that look," Naruto positioned one porcelain leg back around his waist, and pulled the others heel clad foot to align with his face. "You know you like it when I'm rough."

Sasuke hummed when full lips placed a kiss on his ankle, Naruto took a moment to admire how good Sasuke's feet looked in heels. The shoe and body part oddly complimented each other.

It may seem weird how a person's feet could or couldn't look appealing in shoes, but that was what Naruto realized. There were no veins, or anything signifying strain within the foot. Only smooth, serene skin. It was as if Sasuke belonged in heels.

Naruto then traveled up his body with a pattern of kisses and bites, purposefully avoiding a meaningful bulge hidden in black underwear. He lifted the brand new t-shirt, nipping along a pale stomach.

Playing with perky nubs, he eventually resided at the neck. The blonde laid sensual kisses all over Sasuke's neck, stopping to suck at a racing pulse point. He blew on the damp, purple skin afterwards, then continued littering hickeys over the pale column.

"Ahh," Sasuke moaned, threading his fingers in yellow locks. Naruto knew the raven's neck was the most sensitive, and never ceased to abuse that little fact. "Hurry the fuck up, dobe!" Sasuke commanded, his body becoming overwhelmingly hot.

"Patience is key, S'uke."

That was bullshit, complete bullshit. Sasuke knew Naruto just wanted to draw this out for as long as he could to torture him.

A frustrated growl emitted from the Uchiha, although the blonde didn't seem to care. Naruto halted his actions and stood straight. The corners of his lips went down as he shrugged his shoulders, a nonchalant air surrounding his frame.

Burying his hands in his pockets for the umpteenth time, he peered down at the flushed raven with an arched brow. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what you want, properly."

 _He is such a damn sadist!_ These games that Naruto always played were not amusing to Sasuke in the slightest. If the Uchiha was any less than what he was, he would have thrown a tantrum. Naruto liked to prolong the process of sex once in awhile when he's in a good mood, and depending on how happy the dobe was feeling, the longer the process. It's a wonder how the blonde could be so composed, when he is just as aroused as the raven. Albeit, Sasuke couldn't stay calm for shit when he's horny.

Looking at the blonde man, the raven could perceive the large tent in his sweatpants. Naruto continued to stand, waiting patiently for Sasuke's reply. His arrogant façade never faltering. Sasuke huffed. He was giving way too many submissions in one day. "Naruto... _please_ fuck me!"

Naruto smirked and leaned back down, his hands on either side of his lover's head. He then suckled Sasuke's bottom lip, grunting in approval of the other's plea. Sasuke hastily wrapped his arms around the blonde, trapping him. The raven then bit the blonde's bottom lip sharply. "You're _not_ doing that again..."

Naruto grinned, "I wasn't planning to." and then swiftly pulled the raven's boxers down, over the heels as well. Sasuke's pink cock popped out, the cool air making him gasp. A large hand wrapped around the organ, pumping pre-cum out of the tip.

"Ahn... Naruto...!" Sasuke spread his legs wider, basking in the pleasure. He bit his lip, feeling Naruto's hand squeeze his penis and move faster. He started thrusting his hips up into the welcoming hand. Moaning when Naruto ran a callous thumb over the slit, then let go.

Sasuke whined, sliding his own hand down to palm his member, but it was pushed away and restrained along with his other hand over his head. "You're not allowed to touch yourself tonight S'uke. Just lay here and relax, until I say otherwise." The blonde did not relinquish his hold on the small, pale wrists. For a fleet few seconds, Naruto contemplated if he should make Sasuke blow him, looking at the raven as he thought.

The Uchiha's hair was mussed, splayed over the white pillow below his head. Obsidian eyes glistened with want and need, as plump rosy lips were slightly apart, releasing puffs of air. The blonde decided to skip the blowjob. He had to fuck Sasuke immediately.

Content with his decision, Naruto held both of his lover's wrists captive with one hand and used the other to place three fingers above pouty lips. "Suck."

Sasuke obeyed, opening his mouth, and taking each finger in. He ran his tongue between the digits, peering innocently up at the man above him. The raven gave hard sucks to the fingers, then reopened his mouth to show the blonde what his tongue was doing; he licked the tips of the tan fingers, then moaned as he took in the middle one only and began bobbing his head on it. Never losing eye contact.

"Goddamn, S'uke." Naruto tore his fingers out of the gaping mouth, letting go of the raven's wrists so he could spread pale thighs. He gave Sasuke instruction to hold his knees, in order to prevent his legs from closing.

The Uchiha blushed, acknowledging the jab his dobe took at him as he grabbed his knees and opened his legs. Naruto knew that deep down Sasuke was ultimately a shy being, and when they first began having sex the smaller male had a tendency to close his legs out of embarrassment, or too much pleasure. He was still trying to break out of that habit, but has improved greatly.

Naruto rubbed his wet fingers together as he ogled his lover's hole, his other hand rested on a quivering thigh. It was pink, puckered, and small. It began to wink and twitch at the blonde from being exposed to the cold air for so long. Teasing, the Uzumaki pushed his index finger on the opening, then suddenly sank the finger knuckle deep.

"Oh!" Sasuke moaned, quickly biting his lip. He hated when he made those kinds of sounds, especially when his boyfriend barely did anything. The raven glared at said man, who was currently grinning like an idiot. He loved when Sasuke made those sounds.

"You're so cute, baby..." Naruto said, pushing a second finger in, beginning a scissor-like movement with the two. Soon after, all three fingers were pumping energetically out of the entrance, the millionaire's grin replaced with concentration. Sasuke was trying so hard to be quite, biting his lip to the point where he almost drew blood. The pleasured moans continued to flow past his closed mouth, even when he turned his head to bury his face in the pillow.

Sasuke hated that just fingering got him into a panting, moaning mess. In his opinion, only the actual intercourse should have that effect.

Naruto withdrew his fingers, making the Uchiha whimper. He quickly worked to dispose of his sweatpants and boxers, freeing his erection. The Uzumaki spread the pre-cum from the head over his large manhood, along with the remaining lubricant from prepping Sasuke. Sasuke's point was proven when Naruto shoved his dick in, and the Uchiha moaned hard.

"Uhhn!" Sasuke threw his head back, panting. He felt his thighs jolt in his grasp, reflexively trying to close his legs. He couldn't help his reaction, penetration was his favorite part of sex with Naruto. The roughness the blonde used, unmercifully stretching Sasuke's hole so wonderfully wide, and filling him to the hilt. He could feel every vein of that cock.

Naruto began to move, not bothering to start at a slow pace. He sluggishly pulled out, until the tip was only inside, then slammed fiercely back in, repeating the process. The larger man sped up, resting his hands on either side of his lover's face.

"Ah, ah...Naruto... O-oh fuck!" The raven didn't take the trouble to smother his moans, enjoying the harsh pounding to his backside too much to care. "Mmh!... Ahh!" Sasuke keened, feeling the blonde's cockhead tap his prostate, not nearly as often as it could. Naruto was purposefully avoiding it.

A particular hard thrust made the raven squirt pre-cum on himself. He was struggling to hold onto his legs, opening his eyes to plead to the man above him. "I... I can't..."

Understanding, Naruto paused his thrusts, lifting pale legs over his shoulders. He then grabbed Sasuke's hips, resuming his previous movements. Naruto was no longer avoiding his boyfriend's prostate- now hitting it perfectly every time.

The pleasure was overwhelming to the raven. He gripped the sheets beside his head with one hand, and held onto a bronze bicep with the other. Sasuke's mouth refused to shut, a high sound escaping with every thrust that shook his body. He tightened himself around the thick length breaching him, feeling his climax approach fast with every dirty word dripping from the mouth above him.

"You love this, huh S'uke? Being fucked while on your back like a slut. My... cock pounding your ass, and your hole... swallowing me, begging me not to pull out..." Naruto's deep, husky voice pierced his ears, the man slightly panting for air. All the Uchiha could do was nod. He felt his legs being maneuvered, soon being taken off broad shoulders to be spread up and out against his chest.

The model looked up at the tan god before him, seeing cobalt eyes stare back at him. Sasuke took in his lover's damp hair, the sweat beads rolling down to a chiseled jaw, and canines showing. Yellow brows were furrowed, but not in an angry way. Naruto looked so animalistic.

The older of the two continued to stare, oblivious to Naruto's delay in his thrusting. He surely noticed when it started again.

"AH! Ahhn!"

Combined with the angle Naruto was fucking him and how exposed his ass was, the blonde's dick reached impossibly deeper. Sasuke tried to keep his eyes from shutting, lost in ecstasy. The raven arched his back, toes curling inside his pumps. "Oohhh… oh yes!" Sasuke mewled, his prostate was getting hammered now. Narrow hips slapping deliciously into pale cheeks.

"Haa... Oh my God...!" His body spasmed, forcing an eye closed, and gripped the sheets tighter. He was going to come. "Na-Naruto, I'm gonna...!" The pale man gasped, feeling the coil in his stomach wind tighter and tighter. He was almost there.

"You're so fucking tight..." Naruto's grunts could barely be heard over the slapping of skin and his baby's wanton moaning. He knew the raven's release was coming due to the tightening of his passage. Originally, he wanted Sasuke to come twice within his own first orgasm, but the view in front of him was ruining that plan.

Sasuke's legs were open lewdly with the hold the blonde still had on them, exposing the smaller boy's manhood, as well as his pink, filled hole. The Uchiha's hair was damp and in disarray as his eyelids were screwed shut, hiding beautiful obsidian. How Sasuke's cheeks were flushed and his mouth hung open expressed the intense pleasure the raven felt. The way the raven's body slightly bounced up with each thrust was surely a sight to behold.

Naruto pounded harder, releasing a leg to grab a bobbing pink cock, quickening his lover's orgasm. "Say my name, Sasuke." He commanded.

All it took was a few pumps and the coil snapped.

Sasuke came with a shot of the blonde's name, spurting white liquid on his torso.

"Fuck!" The millionaire did several more thrusts before he came also, spraying glob after hot glob inside the quivering hole. The whorish way Sasuke screamed his name pushing him over the edge.

"Haa...ha..." Sasuke panted, slight spasms continued to rack his body far after Naruto's orgasm. He dropped his head back, bathing in the aftermath of his climax, his boyfriend's cock, and the semen pooled inside him.

...

"S'uke, get up so I can change the sheets." Naruto said, patting the pale thigh resting over his raven declined and held tighter.

"...Isn't that what you hired a maid for?"

"Yeah, but she isn't coming back 'till morning. Do you really wanna sleep on sweat and cum soaked sheets?" Sasuke shrugged in reply. "Do you not want to shower, either? My cum's leaking out of you."

"I don't mind..." Sasuke confessed, biting his lip and dragging it out. He was still bathing in his earlier orgasm. Why couldn't Naruto let him enjoy it?

Blearily, he stared at the broad plain of caramel skin in view, tracing irregular patterns on it with his index finger.

The larger male chuckled, "Always will be a cock slut," and in return got a stinging flick to the chest. "What? I'm only being honest."

"I didn't request your honesty."

"I gave it, anyway."

Sasuke raised his head, mustering the most intense glare he could with the little strength he had at the moment. "The couch is always available..."

"Jeez, you can be happy-sappy one minute, then turn sour in a matter of seconds! You gotta fix that," A pale digit stood proudly in his vision, because the other four were down. "Like, ASAP."

Sasuke straightened the leg resting over his lover, and wriggled his ankle to draw attention to the pump. "You see these babies? Keep it up and tonight will be the last time you do."

The blonde contorted his face into one of contemplation. Blue eyes shifted from the heel, to black eyes. "So, I guess this means a round two is needed, because it seems you still have enough energy to talk shit." Naruto promptly flipped their positions, putting himself back on top.

Sasuke would never admit to the excitement flickering inside him at that action.

The raven glanced down at his lover's crotch, "I... suppose another round won't hurt."

Naruto's grin became feral. "Since that's settled," He bent to whisper in a pale ear, "On all fours, babe."

The raven shivered at the order, doing as his lover told. He yipped when he got a sharp smack to his ass.

Although Naruto wasn't supposed to find out about the package so soon, Sasuke figured that everything turned out alright in the end.

Besides...

Living with Naruto, there were always going to be surprises.

...

 **(1) This is the penthouse I looked up online, I don't know where it's true location is but it's called the "Opera Penthouse" it would be helpful looking it up on Google for pics and the blueprint too to get a good visual.(it has a pool on one of the two blueprints)**

 **Soo what did you all think? Did I go overboard? Was the grammar good? I already know that I made Sasuke VERY slutty, but hey, tons of people make uke!Naruto a little pornstar, so why not uke!Sasuke too? Well, give your opinions! :) And would you guys like me to continue this? For now, it's just a oneshot. And complete.**

 **Review please!**

 **SooAnimated143**


End file.
